The children of Demi-gods
by xDaxandLisax
Summary: Set 25 years after the War with Gaia, the seven and some others take their children of a summer vacation. But what will happen, Love, Friendship and...monsters?
1. Welcome to CHB!

**A/N: Hi girls, gals and non-binary pals! This is my first proper story, so I hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter will be just a list of all my own characters (the children of the seven and solangelo) with some facts about them. Anyway, on with the story! (Please comment what you think of my story, good and bad :) )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson it is Rick Riordan's, I am just a fangirl who is completely obsessed with this series**

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

Percy's P.O.V

We stood, weak, scarred and broken. We had done it, beaten Gaia and even though we had lost Leo, our great friend, I was holding Annabeth in my arms and anything was possible.

And I was correct. 20 years later and we were standing at the entrance to camp half-blood with our twin children, Angel Sally Chase-Jackson and Robert Chase-Jackson who were 12 and about to join. Chiron was letting legions join camp half-blood, especially ones who were very powerful.

"Dad, I'm really scared. What if no one likes us because we aren't demi-gods?" I gave Angel and Bob a big hug.

"You will make tons of friends, don't worry!" I whispered. They hugged us again and walked in. They were smiling and gaping at the camp. I linked hands with Annabeth and smiled. When we got to the big house Chiron introduced them to a camper who took them away. I smiled at Chiron.

"Children, I can remember when you first came. It is wonderful to see you both so grown up and with a family." He said.

"Yeh, it's amazing" Annabeth said.

"And next year we have another powerful girl joining us"

"Yes, Jason's child. Rosie" I replied. We went to the cabins. Since some campers were growing up and having children, Chiron had created another Cabin area for past demi-gods if they wished to stay. Annabeth and I had both agreed to take sword fighting masterclasses this summer, so we took a cabin on the left.

 _1 year later_

Pipers P.O.V.

"Rosie Thalia Grace! Hurry up before I come and drag you down!" I shouted up to my 12 year old daughter. I heard running down the stairs and looked up.

"Alright, I'm here mum" I was practically jumping up and down, I was so excited. I grabbed my handbag and we left the house. Once we got in the car, I heard a loud noise. And spun round to see the Erymanthian boar. I slammed my foot on the pedal and we zoomed off. The drive was extremely uncomfortable as I tried to go as fast as I could. Half way through the journey a police car started chasing us. _I will have to deal with them later_ I thought and carried on. When we got there and stopped, the boar was extremely close behind.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR AND RUN TO THE ENTRANCE" I shouted layering charmspeak into my voice. I never used my charmspeak on my children unless it was an emergency. Rosie grabbed her bag and ran out of the car I did the same and we made into the magic barrier just in time as the boar smashed up my car and ran away. I squeezed Rosie, who was shaking with fear, and said calming words. I saw my husband run over to us.

"Are you two ok?" I nodded and mouthed that I would explain later.

"Cupcakes?!" We spun round and saw coach hedge beaming.

"Coach!" I said and embraced him.

"And a mini cupcake! What's your name dear?" He said kindly

"Rosie G-grace" She said holding out her hand for a shake. When we got to the big house a girl and a boy were standing outside. I presumed they were twins and I definitely recognised the windswept hair and stormy eyes.

"Hello, you must be Percy Jackson's children!" I exclaimed.

"Yes we are miss, this is Rosie? And you are the famous Piper McLean. I am Angel and this is my brother Bob" The girl said smiling.

"Hi! We're going to show you round camp" Bob said smiling at Rosie. She blushed and smiled back.

"Rosie?" I said before she went.

"Yes mum?"

"This… is for you" I gave her Katoptris.

"REALLY! Thanks so much!" She said and hugged me. She turned and walked off with the twins.


	2. The children of the demi-gods Profile

Parents: Solangelo

Name: Bianca Hazel Solace-Angelo

Age: 15

Powers: Summoning the Dead

Shadow Travel

Archery

Beautiful Singer

Sibling(s): Only child

Relationship Status: Single

Other: Nut allergy, technically God because she was made by Apollo and Hades for Will and Nico

Camp Jupiter/ **CHB**

Parent: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano (Adopted)

Name: Elizabeth Shaw (Ellie)

Age: 16

Powers: Ability to grow vines

Sibling(s): Many (A demi-god)

Relationship status: Single

Other: Daughter of Bacchus, Praetor, ADHD

 **Camp Jupiter** /CHB

Parents: Percabeth

Name: Robert Daedalus Chase-Jackson (Bob)

Age: 17

Powers: Water

Sibling(s): Twin Sister – Angel Chase-Jackson

Relationship status: Dating Rosie Grace

Other: ADHD, Dyslexia, Autism

Camp Jupiter/ **CHB**

Parents: Percabeth

Name: Angel Sally Chase-Jackson

Age: 17

Powers: Water

Sibling(s): Twin Brother – Robert Chase-Jackson

Relationship status: Single

Other: ADHD, Dyslexia, Autism

Camp Jupiter/ **CHB**

Parents: Jiper

Name: Rosie Thalia Grace

Age: 16

Powers: Air (Flying)

Charmspeak

Sibling(s): Younger Brother – Nicholas Grace

Relationship status: Dating Robert Chase-Jackson

Other: Dyslexia

Camp Jupiter/ **CHB**

Parents: Frazel

Name: Samuel Percy Zhang

Age: 12

Powers: Gems (Not cursed)

Shapeshifting

Sibling(s): None

Relationship status: Single

Other: Lactose Intolerant

 **Camp Jupiter** /CHB

Parents: Jiper

Name: Nicholas Grace (Nico)

Age: 14

Powers: Charmspeak

Sibling(s): Rosie Grace

Relationship status: Single (Has a crush on Ellie Shaw)

Other: Short sighted in left eye, long sighted in the right eye, Best friends with Moonlace Valdez

Camp Jupiter/ **CHB**

Parents: Caleo

Name: Moonlace Esperanza Valdez

Age: 15

Powers: Fire

Healing

Very Beautiful (Due to mum being half Titan, Half Nymph)

Sibling(s): Only Child

Relationship status: Single

Other: Social Anxiety, secretly loves reading, Emo **(I don't mean to be offensive by stereotyping, so just say if at any point I do this in the story)**

Camp Jupiter/ **CHB**


	3. Vaccation time!

Calypso's P.O.V.

I looked at my phone, I had a text from Annabeth:

 _Hey Cal, I was thinking we could all goo for a holiday this summer. I have attached a whole document of plans. It would be great if you, Leo and Moonlace could come. Jason, Piper and their children are coming as well as Will and Nico with their daughter. Still waiting for a response from Reyna and Hazel. Talk soon! Xx_

I clicked on the attached document. Oh Gods, I thought. Annabeth was saying next week on Monday in…2 days!

"Leo?" I called

"Yes my dear" Leo said, I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth is asking if we want to go to this beach with some other people for 2 weeks, on Monday."

"Sure, sounds great" He smiled and kissed me.

 _Hey Annabeth, sounds great. Can't wait to see you xox_

I walked upstairs to tell our daughter Moonlace. Loud music was blurting from inside. She was sitting at her desk drawing. She heard me come in and slam her sketchbook shut.

"Hi Mum" she grumbled over her loud 'shouty' music. Her room could have been the bat cave, all her sheets were black and her furniture a dark shade of purple. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. She switched her music off.

"Hello dearest Mother" She said sarcastically.

"Hello dearest Daughter" I replied in the same tone.

"Did you by any chance come here to tell me we're going on a two week holiday with some losers from camp?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"How did yo-"

"Dad gave me Annabeth's number for emergencies and she texted me saying that she needs your answer and then texted again 2 minutes again saying not to worry because you just did" Moonlace interrupted.

"Sweetheart, I know you hate everything to do with camp but Dad hasn't seen his friends in years! It's going to be so nice for him"

"Hmhm, whatever", feeling defeated I kissed her on the head and closed the door behind me, her music started playing again and scared me out of my skin.


	4. Bianca Solace-angelo

Chapter 4

 _2 days Later_

 **Bianca Solace-Angelo's P.O.V.**

I was practically jumping up and down in the car as we pulled into the mansion. According to Dad it was Mr. Mclean's and Piper was letting us use it. It was massive with an indoor and outdoor Olympic sized swimming pools and a private beach.

"Bee, we're here!" Daddy said. I am 15 and you probably think I am very childish but…I'm not. I just happen to be excitable. We got out of the car and grabbed our bags. My best friend came out and hugged me. Ellie Shaw, praetor of new Rome and adopted daughter of Reyna. She sounds all hard and mean but actually she's a cute huggable teenage girl.

"We're sleeping together!" She basically screamed as she ran into the house, her long golden hair bobbing up and down in a loose bun. I brought my bag and left it in there.

"Come on!" She said and I followed her to a big living room where I spotted Sammy Zhang, Rose and Nico Grace and the Jackson twins. I hugged them all.

"So… now we've got everyone!" I said.

"Not quite. Leo and Calypso's child has still got to arrive" Angel Jackson said sensibly.

"I didn't know they had a child" I said

"She goes to amp half-blood I think" Said Rosie. Just then we heard a car pull up outside. We went out to meet the girl. My heart sunk into my stomach when I saw her.

She climbed out the car. She was wearing big black boots, black jeans with rips all the way down the leg. She had a dark grey hoodie that was too big for her with the hood up covering, brown/red hair in a side plat and a long fringe covering one of her emerald green eyes which had dark makeup on the eyelid. Around her neck she wore a black lace choker and had earphones in. She slung a big black backpack over her shoulder and stuffed her hands in her pockets. I heard a gasp behind me.

"Oh my gods, it's her!" Rosie said disgusted. It was true, I felt the same, I had seen her walk around camp alone before. She never talked to us and we all hated her. She stood next to her Mum unexcited and Rosie stomped back to the house and we all followed.


	5. The nightmare

Nicholas Grace's P.O.V

Everyone went away, but I stayed. The girl was standing near her mum staring at the ground, it was obvious she was uncomfortable with standing in the crowd. I walked over to Mum (Piper Grace) and she saw me, beaming.

"Hi Nico, meet Nico!" She said cracking up. A short skinny man with black hair shook my hand.

"Hello" He grumbled.

"Where's Rosie? Oh, never mind. Nicholas, this is Moonlace. She's Uncle Leo and Calypso's daughter" Mum pushed me towards the girl who was listening to music. Calypso nudged her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, you want me to show you your room?" She shrugged not bothering to talk to me but blowing a bubble of bubble gum and then popping it, chewing again. I led the way and she followed dragging her suitcase behind her.

"So, Moonlace? That's a long name. Can I call you M?" I said, I felt like treading on eggshells.

"Why are you talking to me?" She said, I shut up.

"No one ever talks to me" she mumbled, "And yes, you can call me M." She said. I looked up and we locked eyes, she looked down. We arrived at her room and I opened the door.

"So, I guess dinner will be in half an hour, I can come get you if…you want?" I babbled awkwardly.

"Yeh…if that's ok?" She asked awkwardly.

"Sure. See you then!" I smiled, she didn't. The smile hung in the air until she closed the door.

Moonlace's P.O.V.

I threw my bag onto the bed and looked around. There was a double bed, dressing table, wardrobe, cupboard, sofa, TV and desk. A double door led out to a small balcony. I unpacked my stuff which consisted of Black clothes and accessories, toiletries and my drawing stuff. I didn't bring my swimming stuff because I knew I wouldn't be needing it. I also brought a lot of books. After a while I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, I found Nicholas Grace standing there awkwardly. He was about my height, had light brown hair and giant round glasses. We walked downstairs in silence. When we got downstairs dinner was set out on a wooden table had chairs on a large patio. We sat together and after a bit Nico started to talk about himself. He told me that his annoying sister Rosie was dating the Jackson twin and that he lived with his Mum and Dad but Rosie was hardly ever there. After dinner we all sat out on the beach, all the adults catching up on each other's lives. At 23:00 I went up to bed and texted my friend. I'm joking, I had no friends.

Percy's P.O.V.

It was 2am when we heard the screaming. Annabeth and I ran towards the noise. Rosie Grace was screaming her head off in the hallway. I was about to tell her to shut up but then I saw a door alight on the floor and Moonlace Valez's room on fire. I put them out with water, using my powers. Everyone else had gathered in the hallway by now. Leo and Calypso barged through the commotion.

"That witch set her room alight" Rosie spat.

"Rosie!" Piper exclaimed.

"What? It's true" With that Piper's daughter turned and returned to her bedroom slamming the door.

"Get away from me!" I heard Moonlace shout at her parents. Leo returned to the hallway.

"I'm so sorry… Moonlace sometimes has nightmares. Never this bad…" Leo started.

"Don't worry Leo. I understand. I think we all know what it's like to have a nightmare" Annabeth stated. We all nodded. Annabeth and I had terrible nightmares after Tartaurus.

"Is she ok?" I asked

"We think so, she doesn't really want to talk" Calypso said. We all returned to our own bedrooms leaving the girl alone.


	6. Midnight feast

I sat in the corner of the room crying into my arms. I had that dream again. I dreamt that Gaia killed my Dad and he never survived which was then followed by me fighting every monster at once while my parents were tortured. I had woken up to the Grace girl screaming her head off and my room set alight. I finally stood up, put a hoodie on and walked downstairs to the beach. I sat near the water staring at the gentle waves in the silent night. I knew my parents were worried about me and I wish they would just say it to my face. The night seemed so peaceful, so why was I not? The light was coming back so I walked back up to the house and changed into my knee length blue shorts and sleeveless grey hoodie-shirt. After skipping breakfast I walked to the pool with a book and sat of the side. Everyone was there, Sammy and Nico were splashing around in a corner. Bob and Rosie were at the bottom of the pool. Rosie was wearing a floral bikini with small bottoms. Bianca and Ellie were just chatting on the sunbeds. Nico swam over.

"Heya M" he beamed at me.

"Hi Nico"

"You ok?"

"Sort of, thanks for asking"

"I was thinking we could have a midnight feast tonight?"

"I'm not sure the others would appreciate that" I said laughing nervously.

"The others aren't invited" He smirked just as all the adults dive bombed followed by a lot of complaining. Annabeth walked over also holding a book.

"Not a lover of swimming?" She asked smiling kindly at me.

"I like swimming, I just dislike swimming with other people" I replied

"I get it Moonlace. When I was 7 I ran away from home. I get it. You feel like everyone hates you and there's no escape from the torture of nightmares. But trust me, people love you. I found Thalia and Luke who saved me from that. You just need to find your saviours and you'll have the best holiday of your life." She smiled warmly and put her book on the side, get in the pool and swam over to Percy. Percy, Bob and Angel had a race and Percy won, obviously. Percy then created a massive bubble and everyone sank to the bottom. A tall woman with long black hair came over to me.

"I heard about your nightmare" She said staring at me.

"Who hasn't?" I said sighing.

"You know, I never was a big fan of your father. He was incredibly annoying. But he was brave and without him, we could never have defeated Gaia. I also heard about your Mother and when I finally met her I saw her braveness of being on Ogygia and keeping it together. I believe that they passed down many things to you, Bravery being one of them." I went to say something clever and cool but all that came out was.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and I would feel honoured if you considered coming to Camp Jupiter."

"I'm at camp half-blood"

"There is always a place for demi-gods and their descendants in New Rome. If you prove yourself." She stared at me blankly then walked away. I was lost for words but then I heard a shout.

"Thalia!" Jason cried and ran to a girl who looked my age with khaki trousers, a black vest tops and a silver jacket. She had short spiky black hair with a silver chain around her head. She was smiling smugly.

"Yo, lil' bro!" She shouted and tackled Jason into a hug. I was very confused.

"Auntie!" I heard Nico shout and run up to her. She ruffled his hair.

"Valdez" Thalia nodded at Dad and he chuckled. A girl of around 13 came over to us. All the adults bowed.

"Rise children" The girl said.

"Lady Diana, what brings you here?" Reyna asked. I bit back a laugh, this was Artemis, the Goddess of hunting.

"Recruiting" Thalia answered.

"You're not taking Bianca." Nico di Angelo said standing in front of his daughter.

"You know I am eternally sorry for that Angelo" Artemis said glaring at Nico.

"And FYI cousin, all the girls have been given a leaflet." I saw a shocked Piper. There was a moment of silence before Artemis left and Thalia as well. I returned to my room and found a hunter of Artemis recruiting leaflet just like Thalia had said. I didn't go to dinner and at midnight I creeped down to the kitchen but stopped before I entered, voices were coming from inside.

"…worried about Moonlace" I swallowed.

"Why?" I recognised the voice as Piper.

"She shuts everyone out, she locks herself in her bedroom and she has constant nightmares and hardly ever sleeps. I'm scared she wants to kill herself" I knew that was Mum. I heard sobbing.

"Oh Cal" I heard that was Hazel.

"It's just Leo and I try to talk to her but she hates us" Mum finally burst out crying. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You shouldn't think that" A deeper, calmer voice retorted.

"Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"She's braver than you know"

"I… what's that?" I heard Mum start.

"Nicholas Grace, what are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Raiding the kitchen…" The adults chuckled as he withdrew with a load of food and I went to go find him.

"M!" I heard someone whisper. I spun to see Nico gesturing for me to follow. He took me out onto the beach and we climbed over a cave until we got to a little group of trees over the grass. As Nico and I munched our way through the snacks and we talked about everything: Parents, school, camp, siblings, and sport. Once we finished we lay watching the stars. Finally we walked back to the house, as we walked I laughed at something he said.

"You laughed!" Nico said excitedly.

"Tell anyone and you're dead" I said grinning. Once we said goodbye I passed my Dad's room and heard more talking.

"I get it, being the third wheel, I know what it's like to be lonely. Sometimes I wish we'd had a child like yours Will" I heard my Dad saying and her mumbles of people agreeing. I felt anger bubbling through my veins and stormed back to my bedroom. I heard laughter and went to the hall.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was with Moonlace" I heard Nico say.

"Urg, I hate her she's so annoying, I wish she would just leave!" Bianca exclaimed. I felt my face burn and stormed in.

"IS EVERYONE IN THIS STUPID HOUSE TALKING ABOUT ME" I shouted. A ring of fire set alight around me.

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE" I shouted glaring at everyone. I ran out to my room and grabbed clothes stuffing them into a backpack. I put food in there and put my trainers on. I slung the bag over my shoulders and ran. I just ran, I didn't know where I was going. I didn't really care. Tears streamed down my face as I ran along the roads away from the house. After a bit I started walking. After 2 hours of walking I stopped and rested. I lit a fire and then felt myself drifting off.


End file.
